Oli Skykes Fanfiction
by Parawhore69
Summary: This is a story about Kate and how her life is horrible. she moves to England with her abusive dad but no one believes her. Oli also has his story, a story he doesn't like to talk about but when he sees Kate all of that changes. A/N hope you'll give this a chance, even if only one person likes the story i'll still carry it on. please leave comment/reviews, thank you, enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I looked into the mirror at my hazel eyes, red from crying. My black hair was wild, sticking everywhere. My clothes, aha, well the thing is I was missing half of them and the other half was ripped. All I could do was stare at the bruises and scars covering me like a canvas. I was broken, used, unwanted and unloved. I was a mistake, a screw up, that's what everyone tells me, so why not act like it? I do in school, in public when I'm on my own, but in the house I'm the complete opposite. I'm not badass or sarcastic because if I was I'd get punished for it, I always do. My mum died 7 years ago, to this day; it all started since then, she committed suicide and left me with a monster. My dad, Marcus, is a very respected man, well-liked by all and in the police force, but that's only on the outside. When he's home with me he turns into a monster, a selfish pig that drinks and beats his own daughter. We're moving tomorrow, to England, my dad got transferred there which means I'll be starting a new school, a new life, but I doubt anything will change. I'm Kate Hanson, 17 years old and this is my story.

**The next day: Sunday, moving day. [Kate's POV]**

I didn't sleep. All night. It was physically impossible to lay down with all my bruises. I just stared at the clock waiting until I had to make coffee and breakfast for my dad. At 5 I got up and made bacon butties and coffee, at 5:30 my dad woke up and ate until 6. By that time I was grateful to see the moving van ready to move all of the boxes from here in Wales to England. It wasn't a big move but I've always welcomed change, no matter how small, I don't have friends anyway so it's not like I'm leaving anything behind except my mother but it just gives me an excuse to visit and get away.

By the time the moving guys packed everything into the van it was 8 am. I hadn't spoken to my dad all morning and I thought I'd get away with it but as soon as I got my rucksack and started towards the door he grabbed a handful of my hair. "Now we're gonna be a good girl today aren't we?" he whispered in my ear, all I could do was nod slightly. He let go of my hair with a shove and I ran out the door and into the car, I sat in the back not wanting to sit at the front with him, he just smiled and started the car, following the moving van all the way to England.

**Same day, in England, 2pm [Oli's POV]**

I yawned as I finally got out of bed, my hair was slightly ruffled but presentable for a Sunday afternoon, and I searched in my closet and threw on black skinny jeans with a blue T-shirt that said 'drop dead'. I wandered downstairs after brushing my teeth and found a note from my aunt saying '_hi sweetie, I didn't want to wake you but I've gone to china on a business trip, I won't be back for at least 3 weeks, I've left money on the side, there's some food in the fridge, try not to eat take outs every night please! Ring the number at the bottom if you need me, love M xox'. _I read the not 3 times to make sure I read it right." 3 weeks! Hell yeah! I thought, can't wait".

I ran out the house, only delaying to lock the door, and ran straight to my best friend Matt. N's house which was only down the street. I knocked on the front door and he opened it, I didn't even say hi, I just launched into explaining about my aunt and that we could practically invite all our friends to live there for 3 weeks (it was a big house with multiple guest bedrooms). He thought it was a good idea and was in the middle of inviting me into his house when a moving van came round the corner followed by a black car. Both of the vehicles parked outside the house next door to Matt's house. We stood there and watched his new neighbours getting out the car. First a man, in his forties with a slight round belly, brown hair that was beginning to gain a bald patch and was about average height. Then a girl. As soon as she stepped out the car I couldn't take my eyes off her, she was beautiful. She looked about 17, like me, with straight black hair down to the middle of her small back, it fell into her face at just the right angle, she was small and slim, wearing black skinny jeans and a black hoodie and bright red converse shoes. She'd been looking down the whole time she got out the car but then suddenly she looked up and found my eyes. All I could do was stare, stare into those eyes that I wanted to get lost in and I all I could think was that 'I had to have her'.


	2. Thinking of you

**Chapter 2 **

**Sunday night, 11pm, in the new house [Kate's POV] **

It was late, I'd had a long day and I just wanted it to end. My dad was in work, doing a late shift; he'd left an hour ago and won't be back until the early hours of the morning, thank god. It means that I won't see him until after school at the very least.

My thoughts then shifted from my dad to school. It starts tomorrow. Me and school didn't mix, not at all. I'd cause trouble just for the sake of it, it was fun, the only time I ever felt in control, when I shout at teachers and storm out of class, break windows and throw chairs and throw food at people I don't like. It's also a small way to embarrass my dad, I shouldn't do, especially since I get punished when I get home, but then I keep doing it because either way I know he'll punish me, even if I was good at school, so why bother being good when being bad felt so much better? At least when I'm being bad I actually get beat for a reason and not some pointless thing like making his tea too hot.

Everything in the house was put into its place, all the rooms were made and everything was out of boxes. I did it all though, he didn't even help, my dad, just ordered me to make the living room first so that he could sit somewhere while I did the rest of the house. I was exhausted, but I didn't want to sleep yet, not quite. So I lay there on my bed just daydreaming about anything, anywhere other than here.

I still remember him, I can't get him out of my head, and he's been in my mind all day. The boy that stood outside of my new neighbour's house, watching me. I don't know why he was staring at me, I'm not anything special to look at, but he was staring so intently, so….hungrily at me it was hard to look away from his eyes. He was beautiful, gorgeous in fact, and probably already taken and so out of my league. His hair was quite long for a boy, just above his shoulders, brushing his neck, it looked so soft and all I wanted was to run my hands through it. He was tall, well everyone to me is tall since I'm so short, but he was just the right height, where if you hugged him you'd be able to hear his heart beating. He was wearing skinnies like me, but unlike me they clung to him so well, his blue shirt hanging a little loose. But what I loved the most about him was his tattoos. For a start they were sexy, there's just no other way to say it, but it was like he was expressing himself to the world without having to say a word, every inch that I could see was covered in tattoos like he was trying to fill a canvas. I wanted to trace my hands over them and learn every story behind all of them. I wanted to draw him. I loved drawing; it was the only thing I was good at, unless you include the fact that I can fuck things up pretty well. Art was the only class that I ever behaved because I enjoyed it so much. I hope he's in my school, I hope he's in my art class, so that I can draw him, because even if he is taken I'll still have that little piece of him…. Just then I realised how much I was thinking about him, just how my I was beginning to like him and I didn't even know him. I had to stop thinking about him before I got in way too deep. So I reached over to the table next to my bed and picked up my iPod and plugged my earphones in. I searched for about 5 minutes until I found a song that I was craving at that moment: Hold on till May by Pierce the Veil. I get shivers when he says "I'll put your body to the test with mine", but it's not the bit that means everything it's when it says: "if I were you id put that away. See you're just wasted and thinking about the past again, darling you'll be okay. And she said, if you were me you'd do the same, coz I can't take anymore, draw the shades and close the door, everything is not alright and I would rather…."

So as I listen to the song on repeat for the fifth time I finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Sunday night, 11:30pm, Oli's house [Oli's POV] **

I hadn't done much today, I had lots on my mind, well actually just one girl in particular but same difference. I was quiet and it was beginning to show to the guys, all my friends, very close friends since we started school. They were all here, all ready to practically live here with me for 3 weeks while my aunt was away, and there was Matt N, Matt K, Lee and Jordan.

Matt N suddenly turned to face me from the floor in the living room, we were all watching the film 'taken' (we'd seen it about 5 times already) and said "so…..Oli why you so quiet today?" raising his eyebrows in question. At that point everyone turned to me with raised eyebrows. So they'd all noticed then…I don't know how I'm gonna get out of this one, so I just sigh and don't bother replying, staring blankly at the action on TV. Out the corner of my eye I see everyone look at each other with puzzled looks on their faces. Matt N speaks again "well that was a depressing sigh, care to share?" I look at him and say "I tell you why I'm quiet and then you laugh at me so no thanks, I don't care to share".

"aha look Oli, we're not gonna laugh at you, it can't be that bad and even if it was we all just wanna help you, you Muppet" he's says with a small smile. I give him a small smile of my own and say "okay fine, but if one of you laughs I'm gonna punch you in the fucking face okay?" everyone nods, eager to see what's made me so quiet, I carry on "matt you remember when your new neighbours came and we watched?" and Matt N nodded, the other guys did too since we told them about it, "well you remember the girl? Well….umm….I…I really like her, more than I should because I've never met her or spoken to her and I've only seen her that one time but I can't help it, I feel drawn to her and I feel like I really need her in my life, I have never, ever felt this way about someone before and I can't get her out of my head….." I said it all as fast as I could before I could chicken out of saying it and I think it took a while to process through the guy's heads because they didn't say anything to start, or they're trying not to laugh. I knew I shouldn't have said anything! I looked away as Matt started to speak again "aha is that it? You should've told us sooner! Oh god you idiot, we can help you with this, that's what friends do! We've all been friends for years now, so we're all gonna help you Oli, if you really feel that strongly about her we'll help you".

"I do Matt, I really do feel that strongly about her, I don't know why, I just do, are you really gonna help me?" I said as I looked around at all of them, they were all smiling and nodding and I was beginning to think they were mocking me, "why are you all smiling?".

"because", said Lee, "we never thought that you'd would ever get a girlfriend, no offense, but ever since what happened with your parents you just kind of closed off from the opposite sex, we get that you don't want to get close to someone and then have them get taken away again but we're all just happy that this girl can put a smile that big on your face", and I suddenly realised that I was smiling, a proper smile, nothing fake, a genuine smile, I hadn't smiled like that in such a long time. Lee continued "so yeah we're gonna help you, any way we can, besides I think we're all gonna like this girl, especially from all the stories I've heard about her"…..And so we talked for a while until everyone fell asleep, but I couldn't. I just laid there excited that I was gonna see this girl tomorrow in school, Lee found out her name, don't ask me how and I don't care, the name was gorgeous, 'Kate' was such a beautiful name and I couldn't wait to get closer to her, but something told me that it wouldn't be as easy as I thought…


	3. beginning school

**Chapter 3**

**Monday morning, 8am, [Oli's POV] **

"Jesus Christ, come on! Get ready, go go go!" I yell at the boys to hurry and put clothes on and get their things to go to school. I want to be there before Kate arrives, at the gates so I know she'll see me. I have no idea what I'm gonna say or do but I just want to see her again and I have no idea what time she's going to be there so I want to leave early to be on the safe side. Jordan replies to me "will you shut the fuck up?! Quit ordering us around so bloody early in the morning, I don't see why we should go so early anyway, with all the rumours' flying around it sounds like she hates school so I don't think she really wants to be there early".

He did have a point, a very valid one, but I didn't want to take the chance and we don't know that any of those rumours are actually true, so we were leaving early whether he liked it or not. But he just couldn't leave it at that he carried on like he always does, always having to give his opinion on everything, "I mean what the hell? She's just some girl. You don't know her. We don't know her. She doesn't know us and she doesn't know you. She sounds like an attention seeking whore who likes to mess around with people. She sounds like a right slut and I bet she dresses like one too. I mean I even think Jennifer would be disappointed in you for lowering your standards so much after…." He stopped then realising how far he'd actually gone, he had shock on his face, like he couldn't believe what he had said. Everyone was staring at me, wondering what I was going to do next. I can be very unpredictable when it came to personal things. "Are you done?" I ask furiously, but I don't give him time to answer, I just turn and stride out the door, slamming it after me.

It was cold outside, so cold that you could see your own breath. School is only up the road and I start to make my way towards it. I was furious. I couldn't believe he said those things about Kate! He had no right to judge, he even said it himself, he doesn't even know her, I can't believe he said that, and Jennifer… I had been trying to not think about her since what happened. Everyone seemed to think I was over it and my parents' death but I thought about them all the time. It hurt when people talk about them and me and make up rumours, but it hurts to hear some of it from your friends.

"Oli wait!" Matt N was running to catch up, I stopped where I was but didn't turn, letting him catch up. He carried on speaking when he was next to me "look he didn't mean what he said, you know Jona always rambling on". Matt was nervous, I could see him tense every time I moved suddenly, he was expecting me to explode, like I would normally do. To punch a wall, scream or punch whoever said the thing that made me upset, but not this time. I was tired, tired of having to keep up the fight for my family and Jennifer. It's just too hard. I want to get over them and to do that I know I have to let things go, especially if I want to start fresh, which I do. I want to start new, starting with Kate. It had been 2 years anyway; I think everyone expected me to get over it by now. "Matt its fine, I just needed to some air and I want to get to the gates okay? Let's just drop it, I don't want today to get ruined before it's even begun". Matt stopped then, looking at me. "What is it now?" I say expecting further discussion on the matter but all he said was "I'm proud of you Oli, I really am. The way you've handled everything in the past 2 years, you could have pushed everyone away but you still kept us, me. I'm just glad that you didn't push me away and that this Kate girl is going to be putting a smile one your face". I didn't know what to say, me and Matt had always been a little closer than the rest, but what he said just really got to me, I don't know why. I wanted to cry. I hadn't cried in 2 years but I felt like I wanted to now, I didn't though I just said "you're like a brother to me Matt, I'd never push you away". We hugged it out like men usually do, with all the patting on the back and fist pumping. The other guys saw and knew it was safe to approach, that I was 'stable' again and wasn't gonna hit them or something. So we all walked up to the school the gates and waited. We waited a very long time.

**Monday morning, 8:30am, [Kate's POV] **

I woke up to my phone going off, saying I had a text message. I rolled over in bed and squinted at the screen of my phone. It was from my dad. I opened it the text and it read: 'the Head of the school wants you to meet her in her office first. I don't want any fucking trouble from you today, I mean it'.

I didn't really care if he meant it or not because I wasn't gonna listen to him either way. I was gonna cause trouble no matter what, just because he sent me one threatening text wasn't gonna stop me, he was going to do whatever when I came home anyway.

I got dressed slowly, not really in a rush to get to hell, oh I mean school. I put on my black skinnies and a black vest that said 'drop dead' in white letters and put my white doc martins on. I had to dress to impress today.

Once I was satisfied with everything I grabbed my bag and walked downstairs, I looked towards the kitchen but I really didn't want to eat so I skipped breakfast, like I did most days, and left, not even bothering to lock the door behind me. I couldn't care less what happens to that stupid house, I hope it burns to the ground.

I walked for about 10 minutes before I could see the school gates. And him. He was gorgeous today, wearing skinnies like me but he had a black hoodie on because of how cold it was. Me? I had a vest on, in this freezing weather but I didn't care, I actually liked the cold and after a while you couldn't feel it anyway, especially if you were looking at a certain good looking guy that made your tummy do backflips. 'stop it Kate', I thought to myself, 'nothing can happen between you, you aren't good enough for someone that looks like that, and even if you were he wouldn't like you anyway, and even if he did you know he'd only get hurt, you have to keep him away from you and your dad, just leave him be'. So with one last look at him I ploughed on towards the gates, looking down at the ground because I knew if I looked up I would look straight at him and I couldn't do that.

As I got to the gates all I wanted to do was say 'hi' or something but I didn't, I just walked right past him, and his friends. I could feel them staring at me but I had no idea why. I got the main school doors and just before I went in I looked back. I know I shouldn't have but I couldn't help myself, I looked back, and he was staring at me, his other friends had stopped and were talking to him in hushed tones, but he was staring right at me. He looked right in to my eyes as if he was searching….for something, I don't know. He stared for only a second before he obviously found something because all he did was give me a small smile and a little nod of his head. I didn't understand so I just turned around and walked through the door. I felt like crying but I don't know why.


End file.
